Bibliomania Wiki
Welcome to the Bibliomania Wiki bibliomania bib-lee-oh-mey-nee-uh (noun) an excessive fondness for acquiring and possessing books Bibliomania ''is here for those Young Adult readers out there who are '''crazy '''about books. About Bibliomania First of all, you might be asking yourself, "'Young Adult'? What does she mean by that? Does that apply to me?" If you're a middle school or high school student, or happen to be around the ages of 12 to 18 years old, I'm talking about you! Of course, enjoying Young Adult (or YA for short) literature doesn't have to be bound by age - YA books can be enjoyed by just about anyone! This blog, however, will be aimed at those groups I mentioned earlier and will focus mostly on YA realistic fiction. ''Bibliomania is your one-stop wiki for all things related to YA books. Each entry contains a summary, review, or booktalk. Read those first to find out what the book is about. If you think you're interested in reading the book, you can find bibliographic information and pricing at the bottom of each entry in the "A Little More Information" section. These pages will also contain videos, playlists, or links to chat rooms related to the book. Don't forget to check those out too! Now say you read the book, and you LOVED it. But you're at a loss - what should you read next? Go back to that book's ''Bibliomania ''entry and check out the "If You Like This Book, Try These Ones Next" section. These sections have books that are similar in theme, tone, or genre to the book you just finished. Ready? Click on a title or browse genre categories below to get started! (P.S. If you're overwhelmed, start by checking out the realistic fiction genre page - that's where most of my titles are!) Book Titles * The Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian * Any Red-Blooded Girl * Batman Volume 1: The Court of Owls * The Book Thief * Ender's Game * The First Part Last * The Geography of You and Me * The Hunger Games * If I Stay * Let's Get Lost * Love Letters to the Dead * Mo' Meta Blues: The World According to Questlove * My Life with the Walter Boys * The Outsiders * Tessa Masterson Will Go to the Prom * True Story * The Universe Versus Alex Woods * Where She Went * Will Grayson, Will Grayson * Zombie Youth Browse Genres Browse genre categories. About Me Greetings, readers! My name is Nicolle, and I am an aspiring Young Adult Librarian who is currently studying at Drexel University. I currently live in Central Florida and enjoy knitting, yoga, playing guitar, and READING of course. I created this wiki to provide resources for YA readers looking for their next favorite book. All of the reviews and booktalks, unless otherwise credited, were written by me. Have any questions about the site? Need a little more information about the books here? Email me at nlw45@drexel.edu. Happy reading! - Nicolle Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse